Multiple mechanisms are known from practice with the aid of which a specified tilting of a component part about one or several predefined axes of this component part may be performed. Especially from the field of micropositioning technology, mounting fixtures are known such as hexapods, tiltable tables and tiltable platforms.
In addition, so-called flange aligners are known from vacuum technology.
In a hexapod mechanism, a platform, on which the component part is fixed, is inclined into the specified position in that the linear and rotative spatial motions of the platform take place using six axes or rods that are adjustable in their length, that engage with the platform. This makes six degrees of freedom available, each position that may be assumed by the platform corresponding to a specific combination of the six axes. By simultaneous control of all six axes, any number of spatial motion results of the platform, and the component part fastened to it, may be achieved.
Such a six-axes device is known, for example, from German Patent No. DE 296 18 149 U1.
Tilting tables function according to a similar principle as is used in hexapods, a difference being that, as a rule, only two degrees of freedom may be managed, that are determined by two axes which are resident in the tilting table itself, and about which the tilting table may be tilted.
All these mounting supports and tables for tilting component parts known from positioning technology have the disadvantage in common that they are only conditionally or not at all applicable where high dynamic and static loads are exerted on the component part, such as in material testing technology or in the case of electric tools. Their construction and design make possible only a very slight rigidity and durability compared to cyclical loading in any axial direction, using high maximal forces. Just as problematical is a change in the position of the component part axis set under cyclical loading.
Starting from that, an object of the present invention is to provide a device for positioning a component part in an inclined position and an impact test stand which may be exposed to such loads without a problem, without the precision of the positioning of the component parts being impaired thereby.